


Smile Sweeter than Sugar

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blood orange - Freeform, Coffin poptarts, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pastries, Riddles, Seasonal pastries, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed is a barista at Riddles and Rhymes, Lucius' favourite place to get coffee before work. He's also quite cute, if you ask Lucius.For the 1st day of Autumn OTP Challenge: Classic Coffee Shop AU





	Smile Sweeter than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that this is late.

 

“Welcome to Riddles and Rhymes Cafe and Bakery, what can I get you?” It was how his day usually began, coffee and wordplay. And while the latter part might not sound pleasant to most, Lucius enjoyed it very much. Nothing helped start the day than a little light brain exercise before work. It was like stretching before a workout, though he supposed that when he stretched at the gym he didn't often get to socialize with people who shared his fondness of wordplay and strategy board games. He supposed that the gym housed a different crowd than his favourite cafe.

One of his favourite things about the cafe was the friendly barista. His name was Edward. He'd give out free pastries to anyone who'd solve a riddle. So, as Lucius couldn't find any reason to turn the man's offer down, he took it and provided answers to the riddles. Everyday receiving a pastry, and a smile that was arguably sweeter. Now, he couldn't imagine his days without a riddle and a smile to start them out. Maybe he was reading too deeply into things, Edward may just be a very friendly guy who doesn't understand typical social boundaries. (A nice way of saying that the man didn't know he was possibly flirting).

“Lucius! Your usual drink, and,” he cleared his throat a bit dramatically, a modest showman, “I'm red and if you lose too much of me you'll be dead! What am I?”

“Blood?” It seemed a rather elementary riddle compared to the usual sort.

“Yes! We have a new blood orange poptarts, and I thought you'd like them!” He pulled out coffin shaped pastries. Lucius could see some dark red filling peeking through the seems on the edges of the golden brown pastries. They were adorable. The cafe started their Halloween themed items today, the 1st of October. And that probably had something to do with Edward, who was wearing a green tie with spiders and glitter spiderwebs. Honestly this guy was too cute.

“They look wonderful, Ed,” How Edward's smile got wider, Lucius didn't know. The man seemed like he'd be able to split his face in two with a grin. He smiled like that when Lucius complimented his baking and barista-ing as well. All the baked goods were Ed's recipes. He also made about 90% of them. And taught the other workers how to get by when he wasn't present.

“Thank you!” Ed chirped, wrapping one pastry up, bustling about to make the drink, and plugging in the price.

Except. It was significantly lower than it had been on Friday.

Lucius looked at the price board. Nope, still the same. So, why? He had already handed over his card and Ed had already charged him the discounted price, printing the receipt. He tore it off and handed it back to Lucius with his card. On the receipt Ed had put in a manual discount of 40% off... _for being cute._

Those were the _exact words_ on the receipt.

Lucius jolted, looking up at the almost smug barista. He could feel the heat rise to his face.

“Edward?”

“Yes?” Now he was starting to look less sure and less proud of his little trick.

“Would you like to get lunch or dinner some time?” And Edward broke into a bright, wide grin.

“I'd love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
